Seeinstructions): The Education and Information Core provides both training in basic science and clinical aspects of Alzheimer's disease (AD), and information transfer within the ADRC, to health professional in the community, to caregivers and individuals affected by the disease, and to the general public. This includes providing cutting edge research training, professional staff enrichment, fostering interest in AD especially in under- represented groups, and providing information about our ADRC and its clinical research programs. We will also reach out to caregivers and individuals affected by AD to provide them with information, support groups, access to community resources, and opportunities to participate in research. This Core, along with the Clinical Core, shares the primary responsibility for recruitment for our studies. Five specific aims will accomplish these goals: 1) Provide professional training in clinical and research skills to academic and professional staff at UCSD and other universities in San Diego including physicians, researchers, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, neuropsychologists, nurses, and social workers. 2) Maintain outreach programs to community healthcare professionals and families to enhance knowledge about AD diagnosis, care, and research and,in turn, enhance recruitment for ADRC-related research studies. Develop new programs and outreach as needed to ensure enrollment of special populations, such as patients with Dementia with Lewy bodies or Mild Cognitive Impairment. 3) Develop culturally sensitive strategies and programs for Hispanic elderly and healthcare professionals who serve the Hispanic community. Educate them regarding AD and related disorders and encourage participation in all aspects of clinical research. 4) Provide innovative social and educational support programs for persons with dementia and their caregivers. 5) Evaluate the success of all outreach, recruitment, and educational programs. Use the data from these evaluations to develop an annual needs assessment in conjunction with the Clinical Core, Project, and Pilot Principal Investigators. RELEVANCE (See instructions): AD affects millions of Americans with its risk growing exponentially with age. The AD Centers Program fosters research related to AD and non-AD dementias. The ADRC will enhance the performance of innovative research on AD and related topics, including research that may lead to potential disease modifying therapies or behavioral treatments. It will provide an environment and core resources to enhance research, foster professional and community training, and coordinate interdisciplinary research.